Coco and Nina Fusion
by Lord-Saxon13
Summary: A short twoshot idea i came up with. Set during Crash Fusion. Coco x Crash Fusion Version of Nina. Part Purple The Cortex Connection: Having been captured by Nina Cortex on orders of Neo Cortex, Coco forms a connection and bond with Nina. Part Orange Nina's Feelings: Nina having been ordered by her Uncle to capture two of his enemies is smitten with one of them at first sight.
1. Purple: The Cortex Connection

**Frist Chapter of a Two Chapters I came up with. Might led to other oneshots or an expanded story.**

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot**

**Not Set in Same Universe as Coco Bandicoot **

**Coco and Nina Fusion **

**Chapter Purple: The Cortex Connection**

Coco Bandicoot awoke in cage in area with a giant furnace. Her new ally a mole named The Professor was in a cage on the other side of the room. The last thing she remembered was tracking her brother's archenemy Doctor Neo Cortex. He had teamed up with an old enemy of The Professor named Ripto. So, Crash (her brother) teamed up with Ripto's enemy a dragon named Spyro, after a brief fight with the dragon, to take down Ripto and Cortex. Coco and The Professor had provided them with support as they took down Cortex's most loyal minion Tiny Tiger and Ripto's lackies (Crush and Gulp). The Professor was still unconscious. Coco glanced around the room to see a black-haired blue skinned girl staring at flames of the furnace. Coco said rather hesitantly, "Hello?" This caught the girl's attention to shift over to Coco. The girl had buck teeth and a lower-case n on her forehead. Signalling she was related to Cortex somehow. The girl looked adorable Coco thought to herself as the girl stared at her with wide eyes full of curiosity. She skipped towards the cage which Coco noticed was not on the ground after all but sitting on something.

She said confused in a childish voice, "Hello pretty orange puppy?"

Coco corrected automatic, "Bandicoot not puppy."

"Bandicute?" The girl stated obviously having some sort of crush on Coco if the look in her eyes were anything to go by, "Orange bandicute is very pretty."

"Will the pretty lady let me out?" Coco asked deliberately buttering the girl up and playing on the fact the girl seemed to harbour a crush, so she could free her. As far as she could tell the girl wasn't bad like some others she had encountered working with Cortex so did not want the girl to get hurt once Spyro and Crash arrived. The girl blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Nina would but Uncle Neo ordered Nina to keep bandicute and… brown puppy?" The girl or rather Nina said confirming her connection to Cortex.

"Mole." Coco corrected.

"Nina had been ordered to keep the bandicute and mole locked up." Nina stated. She then said in a monotone voice as reciting something drummed into her, "Nina will be a good villain like Uncle Neo wants." She said rather sad, "No petting the cute animals anymore."

Coco latched onto this with, "What's stopping you. Your Uncle can't stop you from doing something you like." Coco then was horrified when Nina raised her hands to reveal that they had been replaced with metal. She knew Cortex was evil but to do something like this to his family was on another level.

"Nina can't anymore, Uncle Neo made sure. The only thing Nina can do is to do to make him proud." Nina said wanting to make Cortex like her. She said next "Who knows what he would do to Nina if Nina doesn't do what he wants." Before shivering in fear setting off a protective instinct in Coco. This was despite knowing the girl for all around five minutes. If Cortex had his way, then Nina would become evil like him and this Nina would disappeared. Coco had a flash of Cortex's boss, Uka Uka using an evil Nina to conquer the world since Cortex had a good track record of creating things that were more dangerous than he is. However, Coco had the chance to help prevent it and to gain a girlfriend ….err a new ally. This shocked Coco for a minute as while she found Nina to somewhat attractive despite most seeing her of somewhat ugly, she never thought of herself ever feeling that way.

She blurted out while thinking of this, "You can pet me." Before she could realize what she was implying with this statement. "Err I mean…"

"Really." Nina said excited cutting Coco off. Excitement was shown in her eyes. So excited that someone would allow her hug them that she did not care about Cortex's orders anymore.

"Sure, I guess." Coco stated. "However, you have to let me out."

"If pretty bandicute promises not to run then Nina will let her out." Nina said smiling a childish smile.

Coco said meaning it, "I promise." Nina climbed up and ripped off the cage door with her metal hands impressing Coco. Nina wrapped her arms around Coco and buried her head into Coco's neck. Nina sighed happily. Coco winched slightly as Nina rubbed her metal fingers through her hair. Her movement was clumsy and not that precise, so she pulled at the hair with her movement. It seemed Cortex did not bother doing a good job at replacing her hands. Not that Coco said anything since it wasn't that bad. However, once she had a chance she would fit Nina with a better set of hands.

She murmured, "Bandicute's hair is so nice and soft. Nina missed this."

"Coco." Coco said feeling very happy with Nina in her lap. Nina just fit in her arms and her metal hands wasn't that bad. "My name is Coco."

"Pretty Cocoa has a nice name. Nina likes it." Nina said obviously relaxed. Coco ran her hand through Nina's hair and Nina sighed.

"Nina wishes she could stay with pretty Cocoa." Nina said.

Coco said, "You can."

"Really you mean it." Nina exclaimed.

"Yes." Coco said happy that Nina did not take a lot of coaxing but also worried as that meant she did not really have any attachment to Cortex or had anyone else to love her. "If you free The Professor than you can come with me and your Uncle Neo won't be able to do anything to you. My brother and I won't let him."

"Ok Nina will let him out for pretty Cocoa." Nina said. She then climbed out of the cage and made her way towards The Professor. However, this was when Spyro made his appearance. He headbutted Nina. Nina growled in anger and charged at him. Spyro dodged Nina's charge causing Nina to bash her head into the crates where The Professor was. This knocked the cage of and freeing the Professor in the process. Coco climbed down and stood in front of a weeping Nina.

She said, "Stop."

Nina cried out, "Purple Puppy is mean." She was rubbing her head as it was bruised.

"Dragon." Coco corrected as she picked up Nina and soothed her. She kissed her on the forehead. Nina buried her head into Coco's hair.

"Well purple dragone is mean." Nina said. After dealing with Spyro and Crash who arrived not soon after, she took Nina with her back to her lab where she and The Professor was tracking Ripto and Cortex. Dealing with them did not take long since Crash was very supportive, and they were pressed for time. He gave a knowing look as he and Spyro moved on to stop Ripto and Cortex once and for all.


	2. Orange: Nina's Feelings

**Second Chapter and last of Two Chapters. **

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot**

**Not Set in Same Universe as Coco Bandicoot **

**Coco and Nina Fusion **

**Chapter Orange: Nina's Feelings**

Nina was bored out of her mind. She had done as her uncle wanted and kidnapped the two puppy things he wanted not that Nina knew what he wanted with them. She was just glad that he allowed her out of the castle. This was down to Tiny being defeated by her uncle's enemy Cash Bandicute or something like that. Nina did not really care. Her uncle had teamed up with some dinosaw thing. Nina was so happy to be outside that she did her uncle bidding without question despite seeing the most beautiful thing she ever seen. Her fur looked so soft and it made her want to run her hands through it. Not that her uncle really wanted her to do that anymore. Once she dumped the brown puppy thing in a cage and gently place the pretty female in another cage. She sat in front of the furnace and sat there bored out of her mind. A very soothing sounding voice said hesitantly, "Hello?" This shifted her attention to the pretty female. She drank in the female's appearance. Her soft looking blonde hair, pretty face and eyes filled with intelligence. Nina had never seen someone so beautiful in her life. She skipped towards the cage containing the pretty lady. Her uncle never ordered her about talking with the prisoners. This it allowed her to talk as much as she wants.

She said confused as she was unsure of what the pretty lady was, "Hello pretty orange puppy?"

The pretty lady corrected kindly, "Bandicoot not puppy." Ah it must mean that she was related to that Cash Bandicute fellow that her uncle hated. Nina however could not hate her pretty lady since she always had a warm feeling every time she looked at her pretty lady.

Nina blurted out without thinking, ""Bandicute? Orange bandicute is very pretty." Nina saw that this made the pretty lady blush slightly.

The pretty lady then asked, "Will the pretty lady let me out?" Nina blushed and looked down at her feet. Inside she is jumping for joy at the fact that someone found her pretty. Her uncle had always said that no one would ever love her and that her look would never attract anyone. It had always depressed her and made her bend to his demand of following in his footsteps in being evil. Oh, she wished she didn't have to listen to her uncle anymore.

However, she had to obey her uncle so said, "Nina would but Uncle Neo ordered Nina to keep bandicute and… brown puppy?"

"Mole." The pretty lady corrected.

"Nina had been ordered to keep the bandicute and mole locked up." Nina stated having never heard of moles. She then said in a monotone voice, voicing what her uncle drummed into her many times, "Nina will be a good villain like Uncle Neo wants." Despite wanting something different. All she wanted was to cuddy cute animals and the pretty lady. She said rather sad, "No petting the cute animals anymore." Without thinking.

The pretty lady spoke with such nice words, "What's stopping you. Your Uncle can't stop you from doing something you like." This made Nina heart swell slightly at the nice attention.

Nina raised her hands to show what her uncle down and said, "Nina can't anymore, Uncle Neo made sure. The only thing Nina can do is to do to make him proud. Who knows what he would do to Nina if Nina doesn't do what he wants." All she wanted was to make her uncle proud of her but all he wanted was her to be evil. She did not want to follow in his footsteps. Once he learnt that Nina only cared for the cute animals, he had her hands replaced crudely with metal much to the horror of his partner Bio or Bro. This stopped her from interacting with them since she would accidently kill them due not be able to be dictate. So, she followed his vision hoping that he would not do anything worse despite meaning all the made her unique would be destroyed. She also hoped that if she became what he wanted then she would be able to get her revenge and kill him. She shook the dark thoughts from her head. She glanced at the pretty lady and wondered if she would perhaps hug her or kiss her like her mother kissed her father. More than likely not as her uncle had made sure that she knew how unattracted she was. He was not attractive to other people either, so he should know. This did not stop Nina from hoping anyway.

The pretty lady blurted out, "You can pet me." Before she is added, "Err I mean…" Nina's eyes lit up with glee. Her uncle was wrong someone did like her, and it was her pretty lady.

She said hiding her excited smile, "Really."

"Sure, I guess." The pretty lady stated making Nina's day. "However, you have to let me out." Nina thought about her uncles orders but did not care anymore since her pretty lady wanted her to hug and perhaps kiss her.

"If pretty bandicute promises not to run then Nina will let her out." Nina said face smiling a childish smile. She would let her and the mole out. She did not even care if they defeated her uncle. She got what she wanted. If she meant it that is, if she didn't then it would shatter her heart and her uncle would win.

The pretty lady said sounded like she meant it, "I promise." Nina climbed up and ripped off the cage door with her metal hands with ease. She wrapped her arms around the pretty lady and buried her head into the neck. She smelt nice Nina thought to herself. It reminded her of her mother's hugs mixed with what her mother and father did. She started rubbing the hair and it felt soft as it looked. Nina sighed feeling happy for the first time in forever. The lady did not seem bothered by her clumsy fingers pulling on her hair thankfully.

Nina murmured, "Bandicute's hair is so nice and soft. Nina missed this."

The pretty lady said, "Coco, my name is Coco." A nice and beautiful name for a beautiful lady.

"Pretty Cocoa has a nice name. Nina likes it." Nina told her. Coco then ran her hand through Nina's hair and Nina sighed. Her touch was delicate, and Nina enjoyed the attention.

"Nina wishes she could stay with pretty Cocoa." Nina said wishing it won't end as she would more than likely must go back to her uncle sooner or later.

Coco said, "You can."

"Really you mean it." Nina exclaimed glad to not have to go back to her uncle. Sure, she will miss Tiny and some of other animal minions but not having to worry of what her uncle would do will the best thing ever. Plus, the bonus of hugging Coco many times was too good to pass up.

"Yes. If you free The Professor than you can come with me and your Uncle Neo won't be able to do anything to you. My brother and I won't let him." Coco stated protectively. Nina believed her as her uncle was always moaning about the bandicutes.

"Ok Nina will let him out for pretty Cocoa." Nina said feeling happy and would do anything for Coco. Even kill her uncle if she should request a dark rage filled part of her thought. She then climbed down to release the mole. Before she could a purple puppy appeared. He slammed into her making her angry. She charged at him blinded by rage intent on destroying him for hurting her and to protect Coco. The purple puppy dodged Nina's charge causing her to bash her head into the crates where The Professor was knocking the cage off. Freeing the mole in the process. Nina started weeping as her head hurt after slamming headbutting the metal crate at full speed. She also could do anything to stop the purple puppy. She cried out childishly, "Purple Puppy is mean." Nina rubbed her head to try and remove the pain.

"Dragon." Coco corrected her as she picked Nina up. She soothed Nina by rubbing circles on her back and kissing her forehead. Nina's face warmed up and butterflies were in her stomach. She buried her face into Coco's hair to hide her face.

"Well purple dragone is mean." Nina said not liking him. Fortunately, the dragon wasn't around for long. Coco took Nina with her back to the lab where Nina had kidnaped her. Nina told her that she was sorry for kidnapping her.

Coco said with a warm smile, "I'm not. It meant that I met you" She held onto Nina as she worked on whatever she was doing.


End file.
